


the little things (kenhina)

by aapp1epi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aapp1epi/pseuds/aapp1epi
Summary: kenma kozume just recently got out of a relationship with kuroo tetsuro, and, though they're still friends, kenma isn't exactly over kuroo just yet. looking for some place else to live, kenma contacts hinata, who gladly lets kenma move in with him in his two bedroom apartment. even though hinata knows kenma isn't over kuroo, hinata seems to fall for kenma, even though he didn't necessarily mean or want to.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	the little things (kenhina)

**Author's Note:**

> kenma's pov

kenma kozume grabbed a box from the trunk of his car, grunting a little bit, as it was pretty heavy. 

just today, kenma had started to move his things from kuroo's house, and to hinata's small, two bedroom apartment. of course, kenma had been there many times, him and hinata were best friends, after all. hinata's apartment was rather cramped, and it sort of made kenma feel tiny and squished. though he didn't complain, because hinata was letting him move in for free.

"kenma!" hinata calls, from the second floor, a smile on his face. hinata always glowed, especially with the sun's rays gently kissing the strands of his ginger hair, along with his soft and silky skin. you could just imagine what it felt like by looking at him. 

"need any help?" hinata asks, walking down the stairs, his hand gliding along the rail.

"yes. please." kenma says, with an exasperated sigh, setting the box he was holding down, deciding to just wait for shoyou.

"you should have just called for me." hinata says, with an amused chuckle.

"i didn't wanna bother you. you're already letting me move into your apartment. without paying rent." kenma says, chuckling softly. 

"oh, don't worry about it. seriously kenma. you can ask me for help any time. i'm here for you, you know." hinata says, grunting a little bit as he lifts the box. 

"damn, this *is* heavy-" 

"let me help," kenma says, quickly, rushing over to hinata's aide, and relieving the excess weight from hinata's side by putting his arms underneath the box.

"thanks," hinata says, chuckling a little bit.

"no problem." kenma says, clearing his throat a little bit. 

kenma had known hinata for a long time, ever since they met through volleyball in high school. kenma had always liked hinata, though just the thought alone of playing volleyball with hinata exhausted him. kuroo had always talked about how much more talkative kenma had been when hinata was around. 

kuroo. that hurt. 

of course kenma still loved kuroo, they'd been dating since kuroo had graduated his third year, and they'd been friends for as long as kenma could remember. when kuroo had told kenma that it just wasn't going to work with kenma's intense work schedule, kenma just told kuroo that he would start working less since they had a lot of money between the two of them, kenma always just sort of over worked himself, if he was invested enough. 

thought the thing that hurt kenma the most was what kuroo had said next. 

_"kenma- we have to talk about something." kuroo walks into the living room, standing in the doorframe, and putting an arm behind his neck._

_"err- i'm kinda busy- what is it, tetsuro?" kenma asks, raising his head from his laptop, looking to kuroo._

_"kenma. it's serious.. i need you to put the laptop down. please."_

_“oh.. okay.” kenma nods a little bit, shutting his laptop and setting it on the coffee table, and bringing his knees to his chest from where he sat on the couch._

that was when the whole mood of the room had changed, and that same mood had never exactly left after everything was done and over with, either. that same, grey feeling still lingered whenever kenma and kuroo hung out. though they didn’t often anymore. 

_kuroo makes his way over to the couch, sitting down at the opposite side of the couch from kenma._

_/this doesn’t feel right,/ kenma thought, clearing his throat a little bit and looking at kuroo, in the eyes._

_“kenma.. i’m just gonna be straight with you.. or, *try* to be at least.” kuroo says, draping a hand over his eyes, seemingly stressed._

_“um.. alright. go on.” kenma gives a nod._

_“kenma.. i.. think we need to break up.” kuroo says, clearing his throat once again, nervously._

_“wh- kuroo- um- why?” kenma asks, trying to keep his composure. he tenses up, gripping hard onto the bottom of his hoodie._

_“er- it’s kinda complicated-” kuroo says, though in reality, he was trying to avoid the whole conversation, other than the ‘breaking up’ part._

_“if the sex is bad you can just tell me.”_

_“kenma! jeez- of course it’s not that- it’s just- well- you work too much..” kuroo says, though he seemed to be lying through his teeth._

_of course kenma had noticed this, though he chose to ignore it for the time being._

_“well... that’s not really a huge problem. i can just.. work less, you know.”_

_kenma looked and seemed calm, though in reality, his heart had dropped to his stomach, and his stomach was now churning. he felt like he was going to be sick._

_“you- you don’t get it, do you?” kuroo says, getting a little frustrated._

_“i- what is there to not get kuroo? i- i love you, a lot, and i just want this to work-”_

_“that’s exactly the problem. i’ve.. fallen out of love with you, kozume.”_

/kozume.. god, *kozume*. why’d he have to make it all the more painful, and fucking.. call me *kozume?*/ 

that had all happened about two weeks ago. kenma had no idea why he was still replaying the moment over and over in his mind, and the moments, days, weeks before, nitpicking his and kuroo’s every move, wondering if he could’ve changed the future if he’d done something differently. 

kenma bit his lip, spacing out as hinata led him up the stairs, backward, from the other side of the box they were both holding onto. 

kenma was brought back into reality when his foot snagged on a stair, and he almost fell face first into the metal staircase. 

“jeez, kenma- are you alright?” hinata asks, panic in his voice. 

kenma blinks a few times, his eyes wide. “um- yes- sorry-” kenma says, chuckling nervously. 

“how’d that even happen?” hinata asks, the panic seeming to cease from his voice. 

“just thinking, is all..”

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter of this slow burn fic! pls leave your feedback in the comments :) i've never written a slow burn before so i would like to know how i'm doing so far, even though there isn't much yet.


End file.
